Your Eyes are Prettier
by Lau.A16
Summary: Lux meets Ezreal during his investigation on the dark figure. Ezreal is friendly and passionate to Lux, but to her, are those feelings enough? Will she be able to return her own feelings? Lux thinks that was the first time they had met, but is that really true? Rated T to be safe, expect lots of love.
1. Prologue - What is this feeling?

"What…?"

An ordinary afternoon. Coming home from academy, sitting on the front porch, watching people walk by - nothing seemed interesting… That is, until someone caught her eye.

He was standing in front of the manor gates. A complete stranger, but for some reason she felt connected to him immediately; it felt like she had met him before, and was a very important person in her life. Something about him made her heart race: the worn clothing, the short stature, the golden hair that covered half his face, but most distinctively the huge gauntlet he wore around his left hand. At the time he seemed preoccupied with something, though she couldn't really see what from where she was sitting.

"What..?"

Repeating the phrase once more, she stared intently at the person. Before she knew it she had stood up, and was walking towards the gates.

_No! What are you doing? Stop! He will notice..._

She tried to control her body, but all the reason in her brain seemed to have been drowned out. Soon enough she found herself pressing her hands into the iron bars and gazing intently at the mysterious person.

As if finally noticing her presence, the person looked up, and for a fleeting second her eyes met with his, before she quickly looked down and broke her gaze. She felt her face starting to burn. His eyes were the colour of rich sapphire blue, unlike the plain, boring blue in hers. They were not like anything she'd ever seen before. Her face burned hotter at the thought.

The person stopped about a meter from the gate. Unsure of what to do, she started to panic. _Come on, think of something to say!_

"I-Is there anything I can help you with…?" she asked tentatively, talking more to the marble walkway than to him.

From the corner of her eye she saw a smile form on his face, before he parted his lips and replied.

"You must be Lux of the Crownguard family. Yes, in fact, there is something you can help me with. The name is Ezreal, by the way."

* * *

A/N: Phew, a new story, finally! This one is going to be based on the game League of Legends, and unlike the last one I intend on this one being quite long. Once again, I'm sorry if I upload slow, but that aside, please enjoy! (Next chapter should be out by tomorrow, _should_).


	2. Chapter 1 - Luxanna 'Lux' Crownguard

For the majority of her life, Lux had been considered the perfect image of a rich girl. Having been born into the Crownguard family (a highly honoured family of Demacia), having been raised in a fashion truly worthy of the family name. She even had her older brother, Garen, who was part of the Demacian army, and whom had received the tile "the Might of Demacia", a term used to address the most outstanding soldiers in all of Demacia. Lux, being a female, obviously did not have the brute strength that her brother had, but instead was extremely skilled at magic. She started showing her prowess when she was very young, having read a book about magical spells in her parents' library on her 7th birthday, and was to learn and master twenty of them in just three days. Her parents were very proud of her abilities, and enrolled her in the National Academy of Magic.

However, problems arose on her first day of school (three weeks after her birthday). Having lived in the Crownguard mansion for seven years without any friends, Lux had no idea how to make friends. To make the situation worse, having been treated like a princess all her life, soon enough her classmates started to despise her. Within days there were whispers of "Oh look, it's the rich girl" and "Stay away from her, she's not worthy to have friends" whenever Lux passed by, and dark rumours about her spread faster than wildfire.

At first Lux was confused about why she was treated like that. She asked her brother and parents why this is happening, and after being told the reason she tried desperately to undo her mistake. But it was far too late. Slowly Lux's feelings of confusion, turned into sorrow, and finally started clawing its way towards desperation…

* * *

December 10th, four months after Lux's first day at school

It was a particularly gloomy day. Winter had started to show its full wrath, and heavy storm clouds have settled in for the celebration.

A horse cart bearing the emblem of the Crownguard family pulled to a stop outside the National Academy of Magic. The doors were opened elegantly by a servant, and Lux stepped tentatively onto the frozen walkway. By that point Lux was used to the torment that her classmates forced onto her, and found out the best way to avoid tearing up was by ignoring them. As she approached the front gates, she made out the familiar group of girls huddled around the entrance - the usual group. Soon one of them noticed her, and the group all turned to face her. Menacing smirks danced across their faces.

"Soooooo, the rich girl has arrived!" said who looked like the leader of group, bowing low as if truly escorting Lux. The sarcasm in her voice was more than clear, though. The other members laughed at the comment, throwing comments of their own which she could not make out.

Lux lowered her head. Her long blonde hair hid her face, and she was more than grateful. She did not want them to see the fear on her face.

"S-Stay away from me…"

"Ho, the rich girl lowers her head," the leader of the group continues, "And is that begging I hear? Do you all see? She is mocking us! I'll show you a lesson today. Raise your head!"

Lux tried to squeeze past them, but she grabbed her by her and pulled on it, hard.

Lux let out a soft scream, drops of tear formed in her eyes.

"Now, that's quite enough."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 1 released the next day as promised :P This chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped, but I think it did leave a pretty good cliffhanger. I'll try and get Chapter 2 written out as soon as I can... For the time being, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
